The Real World Virginia Beach-WWE style
by DeadGirlINC Drusilla
Summary: (Co-written with, Kandi, hey grl!;) What happens when you put 7 of the hottest WWE superstars(boys&girls) under one roof?
1. The Roomates

The Real World- WWE Style  
  
Prologue  
  
MTV approached Vince McMahon about doing a reality show based around the WWE superstars. Being the huge money making TV giant that Vince was, he couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity! MTV came up with the idea of showing that WWE superstars live like normal people do too, so they suggested that they throw 7 different wrestlers in a house together for a special WWE Real World! Vince instantly loved the idea and immediately started thinking of 7 superstars that would be perfect for a show like this. He came up with what he thought would be best for the show, and the end result was this...  
  
Adam Copeland: This is the true story...  
  
Amy Dumas: Of 7 WWE superstars...  
  
Jeff Hardy: Picked to live in a beach house...  
  
Matt Hardy: To have their lives taped...  
  
Trish Stratus: To find out what happens...  
  
Stacy Keibler: When people stop being polite...  
  
Shane Helms: And start getting real!!!  
  
All: The Real World- Virginia Beach!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trish struggled to get out of the big clumps of people at the airport, dragging her suitcase behind her and carring her other heavy bags. She pulled away a strand of hair away from her face. Trish stopped to sign a few autographs and quickly went to where Vince told her to wait for one of her room mates she was going to arrive with at the house. Trish looked all over to see a WWE superstar. She waved to Matt Hardy who was walking toward her direction.  
  
Trish: Hey sweetie!  
  
Trish and Matt embraced.  
  
Matt: Hey babe.  
  
Confessional (Trish)  
  
I was surprised that I was going to meet with Matt. I thought I would meet with either Stacy or Amy, mostly Stacy because maybe Matt and Amy would probably meet together. But It's pretty cool. *****************  
  
Confessional (Matt)  
  
Uhh...I didn't know I was going to meet with Trish. I thought I was going with Amy or my brother. But, I really didn't mind Trish at all. It's pretty cool. I can't wait for the others to arrive. ***************** Matt: We're suppose to meet with the others at the house. So you got everything?  
  
Trish: I'm all set.  
  
Matt: Need help?  
  
Trish: No. I'm fine thankyou. Let's go.  
  
The two walked to the parking lot and stepped into a nice blue van provided by MTV. They were shocked to see how much space there was. Trish looked shocked as she saw vcr in the middle of the driver and passenger seat. The two then started to put all the luggage in.  
  
Trish: I like this van.  
  
Matt: Yeah, it's pretty cool. Well, you want to drive?  
  
Trish: Sure.  
  
Trish took the keys to the car and put in the key. Matt laid back. He donned on the radio. Trish drove away.  
  
Matt and Trish both arrived to the house. They stopped dead on their tracks as they saw the house near the beach.  
  
Confession (Trish)  
  
When I first saw the house from the outside near the beach, I was pretty shocked. it looked beautiful especially since the sun was nicely setting. I grew up near the beach in the summer in Canada so to me the beach is really my home.  
  
********************  
  
Matt: Wow. We're really going to have fun up in here.  
  
Trish: I know. This is beautiful. Say when do the others arrive?  
  
Matt: They should be here any minute.  
  
Confession (Matt)  
  
I was pretty shy to hold a conversation with Trish. I didn't know what to say. But at least we agreed on how the house was nice(laughs). Being alone with her, I was quiet even during the ride home. I couldn't wait till the other roomies arrive. ****************  
  
Matt and Trish looked back and forth searching for the next group. They became excited as their other roommates arrived. They couldn't see very well but were excited as Jeff Hardy and Stacy Keibler stepped out.  
  
Confession (Jeff)  
  
Um...when I met Stacy at the airport I was pretty much in "Ah" because I thought Amy would be the one coming out or my bro. I wasn't really bothered by Stacy's prescence, but I would've been much more comfortable with Amy. Just because we're close. But when we were in the car and we talked I found her much more comforting then Amy abit, no hard feelings, she was really mellow until I was crackin jokes she was laughing histerically. *******************  
  
Confession (Stacy)  
  
I was like "Whoa! it's Jeff Hardy and I." (laughs). I thought I would meet up with Trish. I really don't know Jeff that well so I was pretty shy to hold a small convo with him. I froze when he appeared. I wasn't bothered at all but I think because me and him don't socialize I got that impact on him. But when we got in the van and he was jokin' I felt cool around him. *******************  
  
Stacy: Hey guys!  
  
Jeff: sup?  
  
Trish: Nothing, we were just waiting for you guys and the rest to arrive.  
  
Stacy: Wow what a beautiful sight outside the house. I'm anxious to see the inside.  
  
They all turned around as a car pulled up. Amy and Adam stepped out. Everyone was puzzled that there were only 6 of them. Confession (Amy)  
  
Adam and I both were cool with it just being us. In the car ride we were fine and we talked and laughed. So we were calm. I'm sure Jeff and Matt expected me to meet them, same here. **************  
  
Confession (Adam)  
  
I met up with Amy and I was like "Hey" we were cool. We talked and all that so I was ok with her. Backstage before the split she was one of my gal pals so it's all good. ******************  
  
Stacy: I thought there was going to be seven of us.  
  
Amy: Yeah you thought.  
  
Confession (Stacy) We all thought that there were going to be seven of us but only six of us showed. When Amy shot that little smart ass come back I was quickly tempered. I just stayed quiet and was a bit embarrassed that I got played out like that. She needed to back away. ********************  
  
Matt: Yeah I thought it was going to be seven of us.  
  
Stacy: Maybe the next roomate has yet to arrive. Should we wait?  
  
Jeff: I would like to go in.  
  
Confession (Trish)  
  
I'm sure all of us were puzzled when we saw two others arrive. We think that our "surprising" roomate has yet to come so we're waiting. I thought it was going to be four girls and three guys. Hopefully it's someone else besides one of our fellow divas, Nidia. I remember her coming in as a Jeff Hardy fanatic so I would hate to hear her screech over Jeff(laughs). ****************  
  
Jeff unlocked the door as everyone entered the house. Everyone ran to diffrent directions as they all cooed at the beautiful items placed around the house. They went into each room and were shocked on how big it was. They looked around and ran around trying to catch a glimpse of eevery little thing.  
  
Stacy: Oh my god, I so love this house!  
  
Amy: Let's see the rooms.  
  
They ran to the rooms and looked at each other.  
  
Amy: Who's bunking with who?  
  
. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own anybody:,( they own themselves, yada, yada, yada! enjoy, peace.  
  
All six of the WWE superstars looked around all the rooms, debating which one they wanted to stay in. Trish raced down the hallway and stopped at a particular room that really caught her attention. The room was decorated mostly in red and white, and it seemed to be one of the coziest roooms in the house.  
  
Trish: Oh my god! This room is so nice! It's decorated in Canadian colors!  
  
Adam: Yeah, it is! I like this room too, it will kind of remind me of home. It's like it has a Canadian theme or something. Trish, would you mind having a male roommate?  
  
Trish: Not at all!  
  
Trish and Adam excitedly grabbed all of their luggage and entered their room. Trish claimed the red bed and Adam claimed the white bed. No one else seemed to be upset that Trish and Adam had snagged the 'Canada themed' room.  
  
Confession(Trish)  
  
I'm really glad that Adam and I are roomies. We Canadians need to stick together!(laughs) A part of me kind of wanted to room with Jeff, but I think it will be cool living with Adam. This will definitely give us a chance to get to know each other better.  
  
Confession(Adam)  
  
It will be interesting sharing a room with Trish. I haven't roomed with a female before, so I'm not quite sure what to expect. I kind of noticed that Jeff seemed a little disappointed when I took the room with Trish. I wonder if he likes her?  
  
  
  
After that, everyone went on to choose the rest of the rooms. They all stopped in front of a really colorful room that was decorated mostly in yellow and light blue, it seemed to scream "the beach".  
  
Jeff: This is my room! It's perfect for me and it has great closet space for all of my clothes!  
  
Jeff ran into the room and giddily started jumping on one of the beds.  
  
Stacy: I think I like this room too. I need a room with lots of closet space!  
  
Stacy gathered all of her things and began lugging them into her new room.  
  
Jeff: I know how you feel, Stace. I have a lot of clothes too!  
  
Matt: Sorry lil bro, but this room is mine.  
  
Jeff: Says who? I called it first!  
  
Matt: Yeah, but I'm older, and I say that this room is mine!  
  
Jeff raised his eyebrows at his brother and looked at him curiously.  
  
Jeff: Why the sudden interest in the room? Is it because Stacy is going to be rooming with me?  
  
Stacy turned around and gave Matt a quizzical look, and Matt felt his cheeks burn.  
  
Matt: No...  
  
Confessional(Matt)  
  
When Jeff put me on the spot like that, I didn't know what to do. Honestly, I really just wanted to stay in the room, it had nothing to do with the fact that Stacy is drop dead gorgeous. Wait...did I say that out loud?  
  
  
  
Amy: I have an idea, Matt, why don't you and I go share the other room, and Jeff and Stacy can have this one?  
  
Confessional(Amy)  
  
I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't have ulterior motives for wanting to share a room with Matt. It's really no secret that I like him, and I especially didn't want to see him rooming with the Keibler Elf.  
  
Matt: Thanks for the offer, Amy, but I really think that I should take this room because I don't have nearly as much clothes as you do, Jeff, and Stacy is already filling the closet up pretty quickly.  
  
While Matt and Jeff had been fighting over the room, Stacy had instantly began unpacking her suitcase and hanging up her clothes. She didn't want them to be wrinkled.  
  
Stacy: Jeff, he does have a point.  
  
Jeff: Ugh! Rock, paper, scissors?!  
  
Matt sighed as he looked at his brother who was being childish.  
  
Matt: Fine.  
  
They both pounded their fists as they shouted rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Matt: Scissors cut paper, so I win!  
  
Jeff: Not fair! Two out of three?!  
  
Amy: Yeah, two out of three!  
  
Stacy: Jeff, I really don't think you would have enough room in the closet, I'm sorry I took so much room.  
  
Matt: It looks like you'll be staying in the other room baby bro.  
  
Stacy gave Jeff a sympathetic look as Jeff huffed to the other room, and Amy shot Stacy a nasty glare as she followed behind Jeff. Stacy, however, didn't notice Amy's mean look.  
  
Stacy: So, you're my new roommate huh?  
  
Matt: Yeah...I guess.  
  
Stacy: Sorry, I'm taking up so much space, I just love to shop, and I can't resist buying cute clothes! I just have a hunch though, that we're going to have so much fun here in this beach house!  
  
Confessional(Matt)  
  
I'm really nervous about sharing a room with Stacy. I get really tongue tied around her, but it's just our first day, I'm sure I'll get better with her as time goes on. This whole thing is a new experience for me, and I'm looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
Confessional(Stacy)  
  
I like that Matt is my roommate. He doesn't say much to me, he seems to be a little shy, which I think is really sweet. I predict that by the time we move out of this house, that I will get Matt to come out of his shell(laughs).  
  
Jeff and Amy both unhappily moped into their room, and then Jeff's mood suddenly changed.  
  
Jeff: This room is so cool! It was made for me!  
  
Jeff threw his stuff in the arguably most creative room in the house, which really wasn't that surprising that Jeff would fall in love with a room like that! It was dark blue and black with nice little designs on the wall that kind of seemed space like.  
  
Amy: It's alright.  
  
Amy scowled and plopped down on her bed.  
  
Jeff: What's wrong, girl?  
  
Amy: Nothing, just that Matt is rooming with what's her name?  
  
Jeff: Her name is Stacy.  
  
Amy: Yeah that thing.  
  
Confessional(Jeff)  
  
I admit that at first I wasn't thrilled about giving my room to Matt, but I think he might have a thing for Stacy, and who am I to stand in the way of true love(chuckles)? But Amy seemed to take it harder than I did. I'm not sure, but I think she might be jealous that Matt and Stacy are roommates.  
  
Trish: Oh my gosh! Everyone come see what I got!  
  
Everyone in the house immediately ran down the stairs into the living room where they had heard Trish shouting her announcement.  
  
Stacy: What is it?  
  
Trish: It says here on this paper that I found laying on the table that all seven of us are going to be lifeguards while we're on the Real World! How cool is that?  
  
Everyone immediately started celebrating and hi-fiving each other.  
  
Adam: Wait, did you say all seven of us? But there's only six of us here.  
  
Jeff: Do you think we're getting another roomie?  
  
Amy: Oh god I hope not.  
  
Matt: I hope it's no one like Brock Lessnar.  
  
Matt and Jeff both exchanged knowing glances with each other and they shuddered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone's eyes grew large as they raced to the front door to see who the guest was. Jeff took a deep breath as he opened the door to find...Shane Helms!  
  
Matt: Shane! I'm so relieved it's you!  
  
Jeff: Why are you so late?  
  
Shane: My flight unfortunately got delayed, what's up wit dat? Please tell me you guys haven't already picked rooms?  
  
Jeff: Yes, we have buddy, but you can room with me and Amy because we have three beds in our room. The room is really space like, so you'll especially love it. We're really going to party now that you're here!  
  
Jeff led Shane upstairs to their room. All of the wrestlers in the house seemed to be satisfied with Shane being their last roommate. And they all were eagerly anticipating their new jobs as life guards. 


	3. A Wild night

Chapter 3  
  
Note:Okay, guys, I don't want anyone to trash Kandi and I, so, in this chapter, one of the roomates has a secret and that secret some of you might not like, just read to find out. Believe me, Kandi and I love this roomate just as much as the next fan, so please don't trash us, just read and enjoy, it's only fiction. If you have any questions or just want to know why we did this in the story e-mail me or Kandi. Thanx¤  
  
Matt, Stacy, Adam, and Amy awoke early in the morning excited that they were going to start their occupation as lifeguards. Meanwhile, Shane, Trish, and Jeff stayed in the wonderful beach home.They had all been assigned to different shifts than their roommates, so they were still sound asleep while everyone else got ready.  
  
Confessional(Stacy) The four of us are all excited. We know this is going to be lots of fun but hard(smiles).  
  
Matt, Stacy, Adam, and Amy were given directions to the beach they were going to be working at. Matt was driving, but kind of got a little lost on the way.  
  
Confessional(Adam) It was so funny when we got lost on our way to the beach! Matt looked like he was going to have a heartattack(laughs) He was really worried that we weren't going to make it on time, but somehow we managed to get there with at least five minutes to spare!  
  
Confessional(Matt) I swear, my roommates don't know how to read directions! (laughs) But eventually we made it and some other lifeguards told us what we were going to be doing that day.  
  
Matt and Stacy ran into the waves. They laughed as they started flipping over one another. Amy looked on in rage. Adam didn't seem to mind it as much.  
  
Confessional (Adam) It was bumming Amy and me out that the two were...'fliritng' then doing their job as in watching the children and adults swim around. It really bothered us.  
  
Confessional (Amy) Watching Stacy and Matt 'flirt'...ugh! the two should be doing their jobs then start jumping on top of eachother and all that sh*t.  
  
  
  
Amy and Adam continued looking at Matt and Stacy with scowls on their faces. Amy finally had enough and decided to make them focus on why they were really there. She grabbed her megaphone and started yelling at them.  
  
Amy: Okay you two, play time is over! We need to get back to work!  
  
Adam grabbed the megaphone from Amy.  
  
Adam: Yeah, we're not supposed to be having fun right now, we're supposed to be looking after the children.  
  
Stacy: Man what's their problem? They act like having fun is a crime or something  
  
Matt: I know! We were just swimming.  
  
Stacy: Really.  
  
Stacy flung her hair as she tried to ring out all of the water. Matt couldn't help staring at her wide eyed.  
  
Confessional (Matt) Stacy is cool...she also happens to be really hot too! I don't know how to describe our relationship, I mean we flirt a lot, but for now I think we're just friends.  
  
Matt and Stacy got out of the water and walked back over to Amy and Adam. Amy grabbed towels for them and smiled while she handed Matt his towel and turned to Stacy and practically threw her towel at her!  
  
Stacy: Hey watch it!  
  
Amy: Oops, sorry, maybe if you weren't too busy being preoccupied with other things, you would have caught the towel.  
  
Amy snottily walked away from Stacy.  
  
Confessional(Stacy) I kind of get the feeling that Amy doesn't like me very much. She's always rude and snotty to me. What did I ever do to her?  
  
Confessional (Adam) I'll have to admit that watching those two 'get it on' (laughs) kinda made me feel a bit left out, more like jealous. But that's alright, (smiles).  
  
For the rest of the afternnon, Matt and Stacy tried their best to focus on their jobs, but they still occasionally would start flirting with each other again. Adam desperately tired to not let it bother him, but it did. Amy gave Stacy several glares throughout the day, but Stacy pretended to not noticed. And for the most part, the first day on the job was a success.  
  
Meanwhile... Trish giggled as her and Jeff talked in the little "Bird Nest". They had been talking through out the whole day.  
  
Shane: Can I be a part of this too?  
  
Shane stepped into the big bed sorrounded with pillows. He took a seat right next to Trish. Trish started to fondle with Shane's green colored hair.  
  
Trish: Jeff, can I cornrow yours?  
  
Jeff: Crazy bitch! hell no.  
  
Trish laughed.  
  
Trish:It was just a suggestion.  
  
Confessional (Trish) Jeff and I are really tight. And I think that Shane and I could really start to form a friendship, too. He's very quiet though. Jeff and I seem to be the ones that have more to say to eachother than the other roomates.  
  
Jeff: You alright, bro. You seem to be very mysterious.  
  
Confessional(Jeff) Trish and I notice that Shane is very quiet, and that he is just watching us have all the fun. I ask him whats wrong and he steps out of the bird nest. Trish and I are left with puzzled looks on our faces.  
  
Trish: Shane, what's wrong sweety?  
  
Shane: I'm fine.  
  
Confessional(Trish) I see Shane is very mysterious, it scares me. I feel as if he is hiding something. I want to be able to talk to him and hhim be able to talk to me.  
  
Jeff: I've known you for a really long time right, Shane?  
  
Shane: Right.  
  
Jeff: And since I've known you for forever, you can tell me the truth. I know something is wrong because you're not acting like your normal goofy self.  
  
Shane: Thanks a lot  
  
Jeff: It's the truth, you are goofy!  
  
Shane, Jeff, and Trish all laugh together.  
  
Trish: See Shane, it's okay, just tell us what's wrong.  
  
Shane paused for a second. He looked at Jeff and Trish's eager faces as he gulped nervously.  
  
Shane: Okay guys, you're right. There's something that I haven't told you.  
  
Jeff: What is it, Shane?  
  
Shane: I haven't told very many people this, so I'm trusting you two to keep quiet until I tell you otherwise okay?  
  
Trish: Okay, you have my word. I won't tell a soul, what is it?  
  
Jeff: You didn't commit murder or something like that did you?  
  
Shane laughed at Jeff's serious expression.  
  
Shane: No dude, nothing like that. I'm...I'm...gay.  
  
Jeff and Trish: You're gay???  
  
Shane: Yes, I'm gay.  
  
Confessional(Jeff) When Shane told me and Trish that he was gay, I have to admit I was shocked. Shane and I go way back, so this was definitely a surprise for me. I'm really glad that he told us though. I'm happy he finally came out of the closet.  
  
Confessional(Trish) If Shane hadn't told me his secret, I never would have guessed that. He doesn't act like he's gay at all. I think it's really sweet that he trusts Jeff and I enough to tell us something like this. I think this has brought us all closer.  
  
Trish: Aww that's so great Shane!  
  
Trish hugged Shane as he smiled with relief.  
  
Confessional(Shane) I knew that since I was living with 6 roommates that I was eventually going to have to tell them the truth about me. I feel better now knowing that I won't have to hide anything while I'm living here. Now I just need to tell the other 4 roommates(laughs)  
  
Jeff: How long have you known?  
  
Shane: For awhile, I'm sorry I've kept it a secret for so long.  
  
Trish: That's okay, we're glad you told us now. Man, why do all the cute guys have to be gay?  
  
Jeff: Hey I'm cute and I'm not gay  
  
Trish: I repeat, why do all the cute guys have to be gay?  
  
Trish laughed as Jeff gave her a noogie. Shane, Jeff, and Trish all spent the rest of their afternoon joking around with each other while they waited for the other 4 roommates to get back home. 


End file.
